Light Yagami: God of Death
by Shade-Oh
Summary: Light Yagami wakes up five years after his death, in the Shinigami Realm, MU. He still has visions of a god so he plans on taking the human world back as Kira but when he finds out he doesn't actually have the eyes because of a certain rule, so when things get more complicated so what does Light do? Drop his Death Note into the Human world. Rated M for now but probably will change.
1. Chapter 1: The Shinigami Awakens

**Hey, guys, I'm having writer's block on Hourglass so I decided to work on a Death Note idea I've had since I have finished the manga. I had already seen the Anime and I love Death Note. I really wanted Light to win so I came up with this. This is just the first chapter and it needs work but this is what I have for you. Hope you like this. Please Read and Review.**

He woke up confused. _Where am I? What happened?_ He thought really hard to remember. Images flashed of his past life. A notebook capable of killing, criminals dying to this power no, _his_ power. A vision of a new world. _Yes… A new world rid of all evil._ His mouth curved in a jagged grin. _I had the vision, and now I have the eyes. Who got in my way though, last time?_ A kid sitting eating a cake. No shoes, white shirt, gray jeans. _L. How could I forget? Our intense battle to find the other before they did and I won. Although I lost to… Mello! Near! Mello is dead, but Near… Yes Near is still alive. What was his real name, as well as the other Japanese police?_ He thought hard but couldn't see them, blurred out like an unfocused camera. _How can I not remember their actual names?_ He hears a voice.

"You awake?" A Shinigami asks him. Light sits up.

"Yeah, I'm a Shinigami now huh?" The Shinigami shakes his head.

"Only partially, you don't have the eyes. You were a human so you don't get the eyes. Nah, they're held by the Shinigami who killed you. You have to go to the Shinigami and get your eyes back." Light nods and stretches his wings to fly off. The Shinigami stops him.

"One more thing, the rules that affected you as a human that doesn't conflict with rules of a Shinigami still affect you. Be careful. You won't come back as anything if you die as a Shinigami." Light nods and flies off. _DAMN IT! If I don't have the eyes, I can't beat Near! And I KNOW Ryuk won't just give me the eyes. Maybe if I give him an apple…_ He grins. _I have to find him, have him tell me my story to remember everything I forgot._ He flies around for a while looking for him but found little to nothing and no one. Finally, he found a small group of Shinigami sitting on the ground gambling. He slowed down his flight speed and shouted down to them.

"Does anyone know where the Shinigami Ryuk could be found? I would like to meet him." He said as he descended to them. They ignored him. He landed on the ground in front of them.

"I would like to meet Ryuk. Where is he?" Light asked again getting irritated. The Shinigami looked at him. The Shinigami holding a Scythe answered to him.

"What was that? You actually want to meet him?"

"That's right." The Shinigami with the shoulder pads on his shoulders was surprised.

"Why waste your time talking to him?" That Shinigami asked him.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll tell you anything interesting." The one with the animal skull face said.

"Forget it, it's pointless." The one with the scythe finished. Light swung his bone club down.

"Shut up and answer the question. I _know_ he's around here somewhere. I just want to talk to that Shinigami. I heard he had some fun in the human world." The Shinigami with the scythe sighed. He finally told him where Ryuk could be found. Light made his way to the dead tree looking thing and entered. He lightly limped up the staircase, ready to meet the old Shinigami. He was sitting on the ledge staring up into the sky.

"Huh?" He looked behind him at Light.

"Who are you?"

"I've been looking for you. I wanna hear your story."

"Story?"

"I'll make it worth your while." Light says reaching for an apple in his pocket. He throws it to Ryuk who catches it. He looked at the apple and laughs.

"Oh well. I would've liked one that was a little more juicy." He eats the apple.

"I want to go down to the human world. I'm sick of this place it's so boring. I've heard that the human world is a lot more interesting." _That'll get him to talk I'm sure of it._ Sure enough, Ryuk spoke.

"Well, it's no use complaining about how boring it is here. Now, if you were thinking of doing stupid like changing the human world, THAT would be interesting," He looked away and sighed.

"I was getting bored anyway, I'll humor you." Light looked up.

"Take it as my appreciation for that lousy apple. I'll tell you the story of a human I once knew. One who tried to change the world and become God." He begins to tell Light the story that he already knew most of but only told him to the point of L's death. Light having heard enough, turned and began to walk away. Ryuk not noticing Light walking away pulled out his Death Note and looks at Light's name written one of the pages.

"No Light you weren't actually a god back then, you were something else. Huh?" Ryuk turns around.

"Huh, he left, hehehehe. Go ahead, why not give it a shot? If you're lucky some unbelievable guy might pick up your notebook. Maybe you'll get to see something you'll never forget for the rest of your life. That's what I think. Wouldn't you agree, Light?" Ryuk asked aloud. Light stopped when he barely heard his name. He turned around and walked back to Ryuk.

"How did you know my name?" He asked him. Ryuk chuckled.

"Light, you would be the only one to seek me out. No one knows about how I had fun in the human world except for those who were in the human world. You really lost your grip Light. I know why you're here, you want the eyes don't you?" Ryuk asked. Light nodded. Ryuk chuckled again.

"Well I remember someone saying they didn't want the eyes. Plus I can see your composure Light, you still want to become God of the human world. I won't give you the eyes. What are you going to do about that?" Light grins and pulls out his Death Note. Ryuk chuckles.

"You can't kill me Light. I have to actually like a human and save them remember?" Light laughs.

"You know me better than that don't you Ryuk?" Light let's go of the Death Note. It falls through the ground.

"Oops, looks like I dropped my Death Note. I better go get it from the human world." Light says sarcastically. Ryuk loses it and begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Light, I should have known. This'll be interesting. I guess you came back to get rid of my boredom." Light grins again.

"Maybe so. Are you coming with me then, Ryuk?" Ryuk nods.

"Got nothing better to do." Together they go to the human world to find who picked up Light's Death Note.

 **So if you're a hardcore Death Note fan then you might have seen Death Note: Rewrite. Well I got a good portion of this from Death Note: Rewrite, Visions of a God to work with this. I strayed from the end because in the actual Rewrite the Shinigami who I portray as Light instead of turning around goes straight to the human world. The theory is Light is this Shinigami and Ryuk does say Light's name so that's what I went with. Have a good day/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Human's New Power

**Hey, guys, it's Shade-Oh back with the second chapter of Light: God of Death. In this chapter, you will get to see who picked up the Death Note and see the start of Light's plan unfold. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always read and review.**

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You know me better than that don't you, Ryuk?" Light drops his Death Note and it falls through the ground.

"Oops, looks like I dropped my Death Note. I better go get it from the human world." Light says sarcastically. Ryuk loses it and begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you coming with me then, Ryuk?" Ryuk nods.

"Got nothing better to do." Together they go to the human world to find who picked up Light's Death Note.

Satori Aikawa was sitting in class trying to stay focused but it was hard to do so after all, he was in English class, and didn't care to learn English. He had short, untidy black hair, average height, friendly but not the most focused student. He began to fell asleep until he saw something fall from the sky onto the ground. He looked down and saw what it was. _A notebook?_ He opened the window and pretended he was doing it for fresh air. He purposely knocked his pencil out the window.

"Hey Teach can I go outside and get my pencil? I accidentally knocked it out the window." The teacher sighed and searched his drawers for a pencil or pen. He closed it coming up with nothing. The teacher turned around.

"Make it quick Aikawa, or you'll be in big trouble." Satori got up and ran out the room and went to the yard of the school. Satori picked up the notebook and looked at the front.

"Death Note? Like as in a notebook of death? Why the hell did it fall? Oh, I better grab my pencil before I head back." Satori looked into the Death Note and didn't find anything in it other than note pages and rules. **-** _ **The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**_ _? You can't be serious. This has to be some kind of joke._ _ **-**_ _**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**_ _Makes sense I guess._ _ **-**_ _**If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. - If cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. - After writing the cause of death, details of the death must be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**_ _Pretty detailed for a joke. Should I test it? No, people will panic and think Kira is back. I remember him from when I was a middle schooler. Wait, is this how he killed? No way, but it could be possible. I could test it but… No! Absolutely not, no matter what. I will not kill anyone. I better get back to class. But why did it fall from the roof?_ Satori returns to class after putting the notebook in his bag and sits down and goes to work wanting to pass the time to get to this notebook. The teacher gives his class a test and when Satori finishes he begins to read the notebooks other rules. **-** _ **This note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground of the human world. - The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of it's original owner, i.e a god of death.**_ _? But gods of death can't exist, can they?_ _ **\- The human who uses this note can neither go to heaven or hell.**_ _Does such places even exist? I'm not religious so I don't believe this crap._ _ **\- You may write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) to fill in a name. - Suicide is a universally valid cause of death as all human are thought to possess the potential to commit suicide. It is, therefore, something that may be reasonably assumed of an individual. - Whether the cause of the individual's death is either suicide or an accident, if it would lead to the death of more than the intended victim, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not impacted. - After an individual's name, time of death, and conditions of death are entered in the notebook, the time and conditions of death may be altered as many times as desired as long as they are changed within six minutes and 40 seconds from the time they are filled in. But, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.**_ Light hovered out of sight keeping an eye on Satori, getting angry. Ryuk laughed at him.

"He hasn't used the notebook. Are you that bothered Light?" Light ignored him and watched Satori closely. By that time it was the end of class and Satori was packing up to go home when his friend walks over to him.

"Hey Satori, what you got there? You hate writing so you carrying around a notebook is the last thing I'd expect from you. "

"I found it outside when I went to get my pencil. It's some sort of notebook of death. I don't believe it's real though."

"Wanna hang out after school?" Satori shakes his head.

"I got homework tonight. Didn't get that assignment done for Mr. Yashiro." His friend nodded and walked away. Satori left the school and began to walk home. _Should I use it? No, I'd be crazy to use it._ A kid bumps into him and gets all angry. Light watches, amused.

"What the hell man?! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Satori looks at the guy. _Konami Sugita. He's a bully in our school. I hate him._

"Hey, are you listening to me? I said watch where the fuck you're going!"

"Watch your language, it's not polite to swear like that." The kid pulls out a knife. Light wishes he had his Death Note right now but of course, it was in the hands of Satori.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The kid raises the knife and lunges at Satori. Satori jumps back and whips out the notebook. _This is in self-defense._ He writes _Konami Sugita dies of a car accident in 40 seconds._ in the notebook. Light smiles. Satori turns and runs. 35 seconds later he sees a car coming and an oil leak on the road. In slow motion he saw the car slip on the oil and saw the car go right behind him, missing him by an inch. Satori turns and sees Konami covered in blood on the windshield of the car. The person in the car runs out to see who he hit.

"Oh my god! I need to call an ambulance! Kid are you okay?" Satori nodded, keeping the notebook out of sight. The man dials 110 and Satori runs home. He bags his notebook and enters his house. _I just killed someone. Someone evil, who deserved it. It was in self-defense. I have to hide the notebook._ His mom comes out.

"Welcome home Satori. Did you have a good day at school?" _I had a day at least, that's for sure._ He nodded.

"I'm going up to my room. I got an assignment to do for Mr. Yashiro." His mom nodded.

"Alright, if you need anything just let me know." He walked up to his room and shut the door. He looked around wondering what he should do about the notebook when Light moved into his view. Satori falls over, startled.

"Who are you? What are you? You sure as hell ain't human." Light smirked.

"I'm the Shinigami Light." Satori stands up.

"Why are you here? Are you here to kill me for killing Sugita? If you are I have to let you know that it was in self-defense." Light gave a chuckle.

"I am not here to kill you. I am here to follow you. It's how the Death Note works. Until you die or revoke ownership of the Death Note I am to follow you around. I'm no guardian angel either. I was hoping you would use the Death Note." Satori looked confused.

"Why would you want me to use the Death Note?" Light gave another chuckle.

"Things have gotten boring in the Shinigami Realm so I dropped my Death Note to see if someone interesting would pick it up and I have to say, you are really interesting."

"How's that?"

"Well, you didn't seem to plan on using the Death Note, but then when YOUR life was threatened you used the Death Note to save your own life."

"First off, you were watching me? Second. are you saying what I did was wrong?" Light chuckled again.

"First yes, I was watching you. It's what I'm supposed to do as I said before. Second, no, I probably would have done the same as you but I wouldn't have made it obvious that you have the notebook. What if someone sees you with a notebook of death, and calls the cops? Especially if they think Kira may return. What will you do?" Satori smiled.

"I'll make a fake notebook, one that looks similar but definitely not the same." Satori gets to work on his notebook.

"What about that assignment?"

"I can worry about the assignment later." When Satori is done he shows his final product to Light. It was a black notebook, damn near equivalent to the Death Note but the rules inside were wrote differently.

"How did you manage to use different handwriting?"

"I wrote with my left hand. I have different handwriting for that hand." Light chuckled. _Now I know why Ryuk had so much fun._

"Okay, but where are you going to hide the real notebook?" Satori sat down and thought. He went over to his trash can by his bed and examined it. He went outside and came back in with a small but thick board. Light was extremely interested in what Satori had in mind. He put the notebook at the bottom of the can and put the board right on top. He then took the board out and began to carved out the wood and made a small cubby type thing inside the board and a door to go with it. He painted the board the color of the trash can and sat it back in the can. He made sure the board wouldn't come out. Then he carved part of the bottom so it could hang open if he pulled down on it. He was then done with his product and he put his journal in the wood cubby.

"How exactly does this hiding spot work?" Light was very curious.

"Well, they'll see the bottom of the trash can. But if they really were curious they could look into the wood and find the journal that I write in. As long as I write in the journal normally pretending to hide it, they will think nothing of it. Now the carved out bottom of the can is where I hide the notebook. I'll keep it in there for now. I'll change the hiding place once they search the room if they search my room. It's getting late Light. I'm gonna go to bed." Satori goes to sleep and Light flies outside to speak with Ryuk.

"Excellent. He actually used the notebook. Ryuk, you sure you're gonna stick around and watch? It could get boring once I win." Ryuk chuckles.

"Light, I highly doubt that. Plus I'm gonna bet 20 human apples you will not win." Light laughs.

"20 apples? You must be certain to risk that much."

"Light you lost before, just because you are a Shinigami doesn't mean you'll win this time."

"True, but it also gives me a second chance. Seeing as I don't have the eyes I can't take things in my own hands completely. This human, Satori, will be a great asset to have. What's his last name Ryuk?"

"Aikawa, why?"

"Just in case I need to kill him. Speaking of which I better grab some pages just to be safe." Light flies back in and grabs the notebook. He rips a few pages out at the end of the notebook and tucks them away in his clothes. Ryuk chuckles.

"This'll be fun to watch. I guess it's a good thing you came back Light, gives me something to do." Light ponders what his next move should be. _If I want to find Near, I'm gonna have to use this kid to meet him. Satori has some thinking skills but it'll be hard to convince him to use the notebook for what I want him to use it for. Maybe something will come up tomorrow. Maybe the police will need to speak with him._ Light chuckles. _I hope so. I guess I'll see tomorrow._ Light continues to think about his plan to become God.

 **I think this chapter has run long enough. I don't know why I chose the name Satori Aikawa. There is no meaning behind it other than I like the name. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this character is supposed to parallel Light, and be just like him but has a good heart not saying Light didn't before. I hope you guys like to see what becomes of Satori. Have a good day/night and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kira Rises

**I'm back with another chapter! I know it took awhile, I've been really busy with school and a couple other things but I did what I could to get this chapter done. I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to bring them in the reviews section or PM me. Please though, if you suggest something, or want to give constructive criticism, be logged in to an account. I would like to be able to have a conversation in case I either didn't understand what you said, or wanted to converse to talk about the idea. As always please Read and Review.**

 _I guess I'll see tomorrow._ Light was right. He _would_ see tomorrow.

The next day, a Saturday, things seemed calm, Satori worked on his assignment and when he was done he walked to the trash can by the door. His confused mom opened his door right as Satori was about to reach for the trash can.

"Satori, the police would like to speak with you, they said 'Bring the notebook of death.'" He grabbed the fake notebook and walked outside with a confused look on his face.

"Satori Aikawa, hand over the notebook now." Satori gives the notebook to the officer.

"No problem but why?"

"You are suspected of having a very dangerous murder weapon. You are coming with us." The officer cuffed him, blindfolded him, and threw him in the car. They drove and drove, Light paying attention where they were going since they didn't know he was flying above them. Satori felt the car slow to a stop and heard the door open beside him. The police officer grabbed him by the arm and took him into a building, Light following behind. Satori was sat down and he heard a voice, someone in their twenty's.

"You can remove the blindfold officer." The officer removed the blindfold and saw a man on the floor with white, messy hair and a white shirt. He had some toys in front of him. Light smirked. _Near._ Light looked around and saw Matsuda, Aikawa, and Ide. _If I only knew all their names in full, I could kill them right here and now, or if I had the eyes…_ His eyes strayed over toward Ryuk.

"Hello, I am Near. You are Satori Aikawa correct?" Satori nodded.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because a friend of yours called us claiming you had a notebook of death. I was hoping to figure out where you got this."

"First of all, this is ridiculous. I told him it was probably just a prank so I didn't even bother to write in it. I figured I could use it for drawing or something of the sort. Second I found it on the school grounds just lying there."

"Okay well, we need to test to make sure it's just a prank. Is it okay if I write your name down?" Satori's mind raced. _Should I say no in fear or would that cause them to be suspicious? But if I say sure they could think I have the real notebook somewhere else but if I DO say no in fear they could think I was bluffing and actually thought it would work. Well I better say something._

"Say it's not a prank, are you willing to take full responsibility for my death? Will you pay my parents compensation?" _There we go, that should work._

"Yes, we will honestly pay full compensation and will take one-hundred percent full responsibility." Satori nodded.

"Alright, I guess. Get it done and over with." Near wrote _Satori Aikawa dies of stroke in 50 seconds._ They all waited. _He probably wrote down a different cause of death and time then just my name so I need to time this at thirty seconds._ At thirty seconds Satori stood up.

"I guess I ain't dead. Can I please go now?"

"Sit back down. Just a few more seconds." Satori "angrily" at down. _Alright how much time did he set it to?_ After the 50 seconds had passed Near smiled.

"I figured it was a fake but I had to be sure."

"Why the hell would it be real?"

"You can never be too careful these days." Satori was confused at first then realized it. _These were the ones on the Kira case._

"May I ask you a question before you let me go?"

"Go right ahead."

"Are you the ones who worked on the Kira case?"

"The Kira case? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, sorry. It's fine. Now may I please go home?" Near sighed.

"I suppose you can go." Satori was uncuffed and given back his notebook. They drove him back home and when he got out of a car he saw a police officer speaking with his mom who seemed angry, which was never normal for her.

"I'm sorry mam but it's a matter of life and death but I just got the call, your son is cleared and I found nothing in his room. Now can you please stop harassing me?" She sighed as Satori walked up to the house.

"Welcome home Satori. Were they mean to you?" Satori shook his head.

"No, they just thought I had a notebook of death on my hands. It was just a prank notebook." Satori went up to his room and waited until he heard the cops leave. He checked his trash can. He memorized where he had a single piece of crumpled notebook paper weighed down by a small rock and noticed it was not in the same position as it was before. It had shifted to the left as if someone tipped the trash can at an angle. He opened the cupboard and noticed the diary was still in there. He flipped the trash can upside down and found the notebook right where it was. _Good, they didn't find the notebook. They DID however check the trash can. I'll have to find a better hiding place later. Right now I just need to think. So Near chose fifty seconds, which shows he was expecting me to panic at forty seconds, he really did assume the notebook was a fake. I bet he still is suspicious of me but the fact that he seems to know how the Death Note would work he HAD to have been on the Kira case. It's possible that he didn't but I think there is a good seventy percent chance that he was on the Kira case. But why am I so concerned about the Kira case? It's not like I support him. Kira was evil, and murder is murder right? Or is that what they want us to believe? Maybe some criminals DO deserve to die. The thing is they haven't released much criminal information to the public except the big ones. I can't kill too many at a time this early or they will suspect me. What am I saying? I shouldn't be killing criminals or anyone for that matter. The only reason I killed Sugita was because he attacked me, it's self-defense. Wait though, if I kill these criminals, wouldn't it be in self-defense? I mean they could attack at any moment, harm innocent when they instead if I killed them… You know what? Screw it, I will take the burden but maybe I should ask the Shinigami._

"Shinigami, what is the consequence for writing in the Death Note?" Light smirked.

"Nothing, other than if you read the rules any human who uses the Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. Oh and please, call me Light."

"Okay Light, is there anything I should know that is not in the Death Note's rules?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay then answer me this. Would you consider killing criminals for the sake of protecting the world evil?" Light pretended to ponder his question.

"I don't know. I guess so, but wouldn't you be a murderer?"

"Not really. If you think about it, it's really in self-defense. They could attack anyone at any moment so really I'm just self-defending the world." Light smirked. He HAD to convince Satori to start killing criminals.

"By that logic you could kill anyone and claim it's in self-defense."

"No, because it's only for registered criminals or extremely violent people. If a person has a random moment of violence because they had a bad day, they're not evil. Now if a person who continues to be violent and won't get help, they are unhelpable. There is no hope for them so it would be better for them to die, put them out of their misery. I see now, this is why Kira did what he did, to make the world a better place. After all, crime rates went back to what they were after Kira stopped. What happened to him I wonder?" Light chuckles.

"I'm surprised, I thought you honestly wouldn't even use the Death Note. I do agree with you though, about the criminals. It only makes sense. But what can you do? If you start killing criminals now, they'll know it's you, or at least Near will. How will you even get your information? They stopped releasing information on criminals as best as they could." Satori smirked.

"Easy, online. There are still thousands of Kira supporter websites. I bet some will have information, encrypted information, but information nonetheless." Light nods. _This kid seems to know what he's doing._

"You plan on following a law career?" Satori nods.

"I do. Maybe I can get in with Near and then replace Kira. Anyway let me hop on my computer." Satori opens his laptop and begins typing _Kira websites_. A bunch of things pop up.

"There's quite a lot here. , , , , What's with the least creative names?" He clicks on one called ' '. The page loaded with a black background with what appeared to be wings on the side. Satori read the page aloud.

"'Kira is our Savior. Respect Kira's decision for they are the true law of the world. Kira kills to keep the world at peace. Kira takes up the burden of killing to keep the world at peace. Leave a message to Kira to have _your_ world at peace. Leave your message to Kira here, and Kira or the higher ups with answer you.' So this is what the Kira worshipers are like. I think the worshipers are foolish. Not that they worship Kira, but how they do it." Satori clicked on the link to leave his message. He began clacking away at his keyboard. _I am a strong supporter of Kira. One with direct contact to Kira. I have my orders to deliver information on criminals for Kira to kill. I want to do my part, at least what I can, to help Kira make the world a better and more peaceful place. I need names and faces. A link to images is necessary for Kira. If anyone has access to this information, you must send it to me, as it is your duty to help Kira in any way you can. I cannot be traced so don't even bother._ He waited for a response. He knew people would try to trace him but he had the necessary means to prevent that. Only five minutes later did he get a response. A download link to a bunch of files. Satori hesitated. _It could screw me over. If it's the police I'm done for. But what's the point if I don't click?_ Satori clicks the download button and is very surprised by it's file size. _20GB 15 minutes remaining._ Satori chuckles.

"What bullshit are they sending me? I have to see what these files are. I bet it's a bunch of porn." Satori waited for the 15 minutes, doing some homework and finally when it was done he opened the file folder. All that was in there was pictures. So many pictures. He continued to scroll and found a video titled _To the Trusted 4._ He looked over at Light who nodded. He clicked on the video. It showed a person in the shadows, what appeared to be a female. Unfortunately the shadows covered the person enough that Satori could not tell any of the features of this person. The person spoke with this deep and slightly distorted voice.

"To the Trusted Ones, those who worship Kira deeply, I have created this file folder in order to help further Kira's cause. I have compiled files and information on these criminals in case I lose my ability to kill the criminals for Kira. I have direct contact with Kira, that is how I have these methods. Kira will probably make me lose my memories and ability to kill for my safety because you see, Kira has a plan. A plan to wipe out the Task Force who is in his way. I have faith in him but I'm concerned he's become overconfident and paranoid. His anger shows this. I am creating this file in case he fails. If he fails, I hope these files are sent to the right people. I advise myself to be careful to send this to only the people that you can tell is a true Kira worshipper. Good luck, Kira worshipper. I hope our paths cross one day." Light was shocked. Ryuk was laughing but of course, Satori can't hear him. Light's mind raced. _That HAD to be Misa. But that means she actually believed I could lose. I should be angry but, if she hadn't made this, then the potential for my uprising may have been lost._ Light grinned. Satori analyzed the names of all the people and looked at each one. _Do I recognize any of these?_ He then saw one with the last name Sugita. A couple. It shows their faces. Ren and Anabel Sugita. He read the crime at the bottom. **Arrested for child abuse.** Let go because they bullshit their way out to the police. _These are Konami's parents! So this is why he was such an asshole._ Satori felt the sting of guilt. _Konami, I am sorry I took your life._ Satori then got really angry and flipped open the Death Note. He began writing. _**Ren Sugita dies of suicide at 11:40 AM. Anabel Sugita dies of suicide at 11:42 AM.**_ _You treated your son poorly. Now you pay the price._ Satori grinned. _I hope you enjoy your time in hell._ Satori stood up and looked at Light.

"Time for lunch." Satori closed the notebook and put it back in the trash can. He walked out of his room grinning. _Time to bring justice on the world, I am the new Kira. Time for retribution._

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Satori, the new Kira. Light is pleased of course. Anyway, I hope you have a good day/night and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
